


Un adieu

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aylayl, Goodbyes, Jedi, Poetry, Star Wars - Freeform, departures - Freeform, poem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mère d'un Jedi dit au revoir à son fils. Un court poème.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un adieu

Une nuit, j'ai regardé mon fils en poussant ses ailes

Au-dessus des forêts d'Aylayl.

Juste avant, je l'ai embrassé et serré dans mes bras

J'ai cru que mes poumons allaient mourir et que mon âme allait rompre.

Mais le crépuscule lui est caché mon visage.

Il est parti peu après, mon seul enfant.

Ce n'est pas la fin, je me dis.

Il n'y a que les montagnes qui ne se rencontrent jamais.

Mon chéri doit revenir.

Il est mon cœur.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? À propos, le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle !


End file.
